


F**kin' Perfect

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaeyoung has a crush on her friend, College, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Português
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Fim de semestre na faculdade é sempre a mesma coisa. A cabeça de Chaeyonug estava um caos, sua autoestima já teve dias melhores e ela estava exausta. Mal podia acreditar que essa era sua última prova antes das férias.Ela precisava de uma pausa e Mina sabia o que fazer para ajudar.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	F**kin' Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
> Dug my way out, blood and fire  
> Bad decisions, that's alright  
> Welcome to my silly life" - P!nk
> 
> .
> 
> Venho avisar logo de cara que tem uma cena que cita uma tentativa de suicídio falha de uma das personagens no passado, mas isso está longe de ser o foco da história. Espero que gostem =)

Chaeyoung definitivamente não estava vivendo o melhor momento de sua vida, e o fim de semestre na faculdade a atingiu de forma mais dura e tensa que o normal. Ela não era das piores alunas, mas estava longe de suprir as próprias expectativas e, mais ainda, as expectativas de seus pais. Pensar em provas sempre a tirava do ar. Estava emocionalmente afastada de seus amigos e já notava suas roupas mais largas que o normal. Já virou praxe perder alguns quilos por falta de apetite nessas épocas.

Ela repetia 'só falta mais uma, só mais uma e acabou' freneticamente em sua cabeça à caminho da sala de prova. Ela fez a prova o mais rápido que pôde, só queria poder sentir que aquilo tinha acabado. 

Depois de entregar a folha ao professor ela, apesar de estar encucada com a reação dele ao pegar sua prova, decidiu que não focaria mais naquilo. Ela merecia pelo menos alguns dias de paz.

_Insegurança. Sempre a maldita insegurança. Eu nem preciso de tantos pontos nessa prova, quem se importa com o resultado dela agora? Eu fiz o que eu consegui para ir bem. Eu sei que eu poderia ter feito mais, mas...não deu. E já foi.  
  
Por que eu estou presa nisso ainda? Eu não sou mais adolescente para me duvidar tanto assim. 'É só uma nota, Chaeyoung. Você já tirou notas boas, já tirou notas ruins...já fez de tudo nessa faculdade e está viva ainda!'. Por que eu ainda deixo esse drama tomar a sua cabeça assim?_

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Mina, que a seguiu no corredor até conseguir alcançá-la e agarrar seu ombro.

\- Chae, você tá surda? Te chamei mil vezes e você me ignorou.

\- A culpa não é minha se você fala baixo.

\- Não me enche. Quer ir no bar comer alguma coisa?

\- Batata? - Chaeyoung sorriu como uma criança quando Mina assentiu com a cabeça.

Pedir uma porção de batata frita e passar a tarde jogando stop era a forma preferida das duas para aproveitar a sexta feira quando podiam. Parecia idiota, mas a vida era um porre tão grande geralmente que esses momentos eram mais que preciosos. Especialmente quando estava com ela.

_De todo mundo nessa faculdade, tinha que ser logo ela, né? Ela não é uma pessoa fácil, e eu muito menos. É difícil até de entender como nós duas nos tornamos tão próximas no último ano. Essa convivência tinha tudo para dar errado, mas faz tão bem que não dá nem para cogitar um afastamento. Eu vou só me contentar com o fato de estar sentindo isso tudo por ela._

Depois de uma rodada do jogo e uma quase DR sobre "marfim" ser ou não uma cor, a batata chegou e Mina atacou o ketchup sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Tudo bem se eu colocar direto no prato?

\- Tudo. Mostarda é melhor, mas ketchup é bom também.

\- Sério, qual é o seu problema?

Chaeyoung não respondeu, ficou apenas observando a outra garota esfomeada comendo as primeiras batatas.

Mesmo depois de tantas brigas, desentendimentos e desabafos nada amigáveis que as duas compartilharam nesses anos de amizade, era bom tê-la ali sentada ao seu lado. Mina, de alguma forma, simbolizava conforto para ela. Apesar de reconhecer seu fraco pela japonesa, sabia que esse sentimento de paz que ela transmitia não era por conta disso. Vê-la feliz apesar dos pesares da vida era a melhor coisa do mundo depois do que havia acontecido há quase dois anos.

__________________________________

_Logo que Chaeyoung chegou na faculdade aquele dia, já notou que tudo estava estranho. Nenhuma de suas amigas estava na aula e ninguém olhava o celular...mau sinal. Sumir nunca era algo bom vindo delas, que, de forma geral, são sempre barulhentas e alto astral quando estão juntas._

_Será que alguém tinha brigado feio? Sana e Momo estavam uma pilha de nervos esses dias. Momo praticamente não olhava na cara de ninguém e, Sana, em compensação, não calou a boca um segundo sequer. Elas trocaram mais farpas que o normal nos últimos dias, mas, mesmo assim...não faria sentido. Elas são muito próximas, nunca saíram do lado uma da outra desde que se mudaram do Japão ainda adolescentes, não iam criar caos por conta de uma briguinha qualquer._

_Era muito estranha a sensação de estar solitária numa sala cheia de pessoas. Olhou a tela do celular uma centena de vezes, mudou de uma rede social para outra, olhou suas mensagens antigas, revirou tudo que pôde em busca de informações sobre elas e...nada. Nenhum sinal de nenhuma delas._

_E, para ajudar, nem a aula e nem nada em seu celular conseguia prender sua atenção para, ao menos, distraí-la naquele meio tempo._ _Era inútil estar ali. Decidiu, então, sair da aula e andar até o porão da faculdade ainda na esperança de encontrar suas amigas._

_Chegando ao porão não conteve o sorriso quando viu Momo e Sana abraçadas sentadas em um sofá, mas esse sorriso logo se desfez quando Momo levantou a cabeça ao notar a aproximação de alguém. Ela estava um pouco inchada, com os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão de tristeza que partiu o coração da coreana em mil pedaços. O que estava acontecendo ali?_

_\- Chae, sente aqui - a voz de Momo estava rouca. Há quanto tempo elas estavam ali chorando?_

_Sana não conseguiu parar de soluçar, então Momo teve que tentar se recompor o mínimo para explicar aquilo tudo. Nem ela sabia de onde ela tirou forças pra isso._

_\- A Mina... - ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase sem derramar outra lágrima e parar de falar por uns instantes - tá no hospital._

_Chaeyoung sentiu uma faca entrando em seu peito no momento. Não era possível. Não queria acreditar que o motivo da hospitalização da amiga fosse o que ela estava pensando._

_\- Por que? - Chaeyoung pergunto com o que restava de esperanças de não ser algo tão ruim assim._

_Momo não respondeu. Apenas cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não conseguia falar aquilo em voz alta, parecia fazer tudo parecer ainda mais real. Sana, então, levantou seu rosto do colo de Momo e olhou para Chaeyoung em meio às próprias lágrimas._

_\- Ela tomou um monte de remédio e misturou com álcool. A mãe dela me ligou e só explicou isso- a voz de Sana saiu calma, apesar de falha._

_Ninguém precisava falar mais nada ali. Todo mundo sabia que a situação dela era grave, sabiam que a amiga tratava - de forma bem irregular, por sinal - ansiedade e depressão há um tempo e sabiam que ela vinha abusando de álcool ultimamente, mas...não parecia ser tão real assim._

_Não ela. Não a Mina..._

_Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela?_

__________________________________

Eram memórias duras para todas, mas a própria Mina nunca havia confessado para as amigas que de fato aquilo havia sido uma tentativa de suicídio e refutava prontamente qualquer pergunta sobre o assunto. 'Foi sem querer', 'eu só estava bêbada', 'não foi bem assim' e qualquer outra desculpa que puder imaginar Mina já havia usado quando se tocava no assunto. 

_Eu sei que ela sabe bem o que fez, ela só não quer prolongar o assunto. Direito dela. Principalmente agora que aparentemente ela já está com a vida recomposta._

_Ela segue a risca o tratamento agora. Ela está tão feliz com esse terapeuta, está em remissão de sintomas há alguns meses, diminuindo as doses das medicações...todo mundo está muito feliz por ela. Só de pensar nisso eu já sinto meus olhos marejarem. Ela é uma pessoa tão diferente das outras que todo mundo sabe que tem algo de especial nela. Por fora ela tem essa imagem de debochada que todo mundo acha divertida, mas quem a conhece sabe o quão cuidadosa ela é. Só de lembrar de como ela é delicada brincando com o cachorrinho dela eu já sinto..._

\- Chae, tá tudo bem?

E Mina mais uma vez tirou Chaeyoung de seus pensamentos hoje. A coreana piscou um pouco mais forte para voltar à realidade.

\- Sim, é só...

\- Se não quisesse ketchup era só falar...

\- Não é isso, relaxa. Eu tava viajando só.

Chaeyoung finalmente começou a comer também, mas Mina não estava convencida de que a outra garota estava realmente confortável com tudo ali. Ela já a conhecia o suficiente para saber quando precisava intervir mais firmemente com ela.

\- Vai, desembucha. Por que você tá tão aérea?

\- Nada, tá tudo bem.

\- A gente pode pular a parte do diálogo que você fica falando que tá tudo bem e a parte que você tenta falar mas fica relutando em me contar o que está te deixando nervosa e ir direto ao ponto?

Chaeyoung prontamente repete que está tudo bem e nota como, de fato, Mina estava certa. A japonesa esboçou um sorriso debochado e ergueu uma sobrancelha, apenas para reforçar o que havia acabado de dizer. Ela a conhecia como poucos.

\- Tá, enfim. Eu só estou feliz de estar com você aqui. E que o semestre acabou.

\- Você fica feliz de um jeito estranho, então. Séria, olhando para o nada e me observando comer de vez em quando. Isso me soa como meia verdade. Você não é tão bizarra assim. Tudo bem que você prefere mostarda a ketchup, mas não é uma psicopata ainda.

\- Memórias. Sei lá, tô com muita coisa na cabeça ultimamente, você sabe. Tudo me faz ficar pensando demais em coisas do passado. Quando eu entreguei a prova o professor olhou e não sorriu antes de me dar "boas férias". Isso já foi o suficiente para me reviver essa cena umas 10 vezes na cabeça e me perguntar repetidamente se eu errei a primeira página inteira da prova ou algo do tipo.

\- Olha...a madame aceitou que tá se preocupando demais com as coisas, então?

\- Sim. Acho que eu só estou ansiosa demais com a situação em casa e acabo ansiosa com tudo.

\- Foi o cabelo dessa vez?

\- Foi.

Os pais de Chaeyoung nunca aceitaram sua sexualidade e atualmente não toleram seu estilo "masculino", apesar dela sempre ter sido assim. Eles não ligavam por ela andar de camiseta larga até descobrir sua primeira namorada. Não falam abertamente que são homofóbicos, mas tudo que faça a mínima menção a um esteriótipo lésbico é motivo para enormes discussões em casa. A última briga havia sido por conta de seu corte de cabelo, que estava mais curto que o "normal", segundo eles.

\- Eu briguei tanto com a minha mãe nos últimos dias que eu me arrependi de ter cortado o cabelo de novo, sinceramente. Eu gosto de ter cabelo curto mas não vale esse estresse todo.

\- Você fica especialmente bem de cabelo curto. Você sabe que você é gata de qualquer jeito, mas você exala uma confiança diferente com esse corte.

Chaeyoung sorriu com o elogio, o que fez o coração de Mina acelerar um pouco também. Tinha um tipo específico de sorriso que ela dava em algumas situações que aqueciam seu coração.

\- É meu corte preferido. Eu me sinto bem com ele, mas não sei se vale a pena.

\- Eles nunca vão entender. Primeiro você desiste do cabelo, depois das suas calças, depois das camisetas...você vai até onde por causa deles, sinceramente? Daqui a pouco você nem vai mais morar lá, de qualquer jeito.

\- Sim, isso me alivia muito.

\- Eu sei que eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para falar sobre se perdoar e se amar, mas...depois de tanta coisa, sinceramente, eu cheguei a algumas conclusões. A mais óbvia delas é que a gente não consegue mentir por muito tempo. A gente se nega, se nega e se nega até explodir e deixar a situação toda ainda pior. Existem contextos e contextos, mas esse é um em que isso se aplica facilmente, né?

\- Quem sou eu para negar o que Myoui Mina diz?

\- Babaca. Pelo menos pense um pouco sobre isso, eu não aguento ver você se duvidando assim.

_Eu não sei se eu agradeço ou se eu entro em mais desespero ainda quando ela me abraça assim. É tão confortável, mas ao mesmo não parece certo...ela não sabe tudo que esses toques me fazem sentir. Não é justo com ela. Eu preciso ser sincera ou cortar esses pensamentos de uma vez._

_A quem eu quero enganar? Eu vou fugir como sempre._

\- Vamos dividir uma cerveja? Acho que eu estou precisando - disse Chaeyoung.

\- Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa.

A coreana não se orgulhava de como era mais fácil esquecer um pouco de seus problemas com um copo de cerveja na mão - principalmente quando Mina estava ao seu lado, não iria mentir.

  
  
O que era pra ser uma cerveja já havia virado duas, e Mina claramente já exibia um sorriso maior que o habitual. Ela ficou muito tempo sem beber depois de sua internação, mas voltou a beber socialmente e em quantidade muito menor que antes, afinal ela conhecia bem as ressacas péssimas por conta da interação do álcool com seus remédios.

O jeito como Mina ficava quando ela bebia não ajudava Chaeyoung a se concentrar no que ela estava dizendo. Parou de ouvir no momento que ela começou a falar do jogo novo que baixou no celular. Mina falava perto demais, sorria demais, tinha um olhar sedutor demais...era tudo demais nesses momentos. Isso era efeito do álcool nela ou em Mina? Não sabia ao certo. Não sabia nem se de fato podia culpar o álcool por alguma coisa, não tinha bebido o suficiente para isso. Só sabia que seus sentimentos pela amiga não diminuíam nesses momentos, muito pelo contrário. Era mais difícil ainda fingir que não tinha nada acontecendo.

\- Sério, agora seja sincera comigo, Chae. Você já bebeu o suficiente pra se soltar um pouco...por que você fica olhando tanto pra minha cara o tempo todo?

_Desgraça. Há quanto tempo eu estou a encarando de novo? Por que a Sana e a Momo estão demorando tanto para chegar? Como eu faço pra fugir daqui? O que eu poderia falar que soaria menos óbvio?_

\- Nada, é só bom te ter aqui.

_Eu repeti que ter ela aqui comigo me deixa feliz. Isso é bom, não é? Talvez deixe tudo meio na cara, mas...acho que nada que ela não possa ignorar._

\- Só isso?

Era possível que ela havia decidido a cutucar bem agora? O que Chaeyoung poderia dizer mais? Não queria deixar o clima estranho logo antes das outras amigas chegarem.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Acha?

\- Não sei onde você quer chegar, Mina.

\- Não sabe?

\- Não sei, inferno. Para de me fazer perguntas difíceis.

\- Essa pergunta é difícil?

Certo...agora Mina estava perto demais mesmo. Não era coisa da cabeça de Chaeyoung. Por que a amiga não a olhava nos olhos? Seu olhar estava...em sua boca? Em seu pescoço? Não sabia dizer, só sabia que a japonesa estava a confundindo mais do que nunca. Que tipo de joguinho de perguntas era aquele agora?

\- Você está flertando comigo?

_Caralho, Chaeyoung, que tipo de idiota você é?_

A última pergunta de Chaeyoung escapou de seus lábios antes dela conseguir evitar. A coreana levou uma das mãos à sua boca, num gesto óbvio de arrependimento pelo que tinha acabado e dizer, e recebeu, em troca, um...sorriso mais sacana ainda? É sério? Por que ela estava fazendo isso?

Mina não era besta, ela sabia bem onde aquilo iria chegar, só estava esperando uma brecha para dar o próximo passo.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro, Chae.

Joguinho? Ótimo...Chaeyoung não poderia ser pior em sustentar joguinhos. Não tinha a menor vocação para aquilo.

\- Você sabe que eu sou péssima nisso, então eu respondo a sua pergunta e você responde a minha, pode ser? Mas não tem um "justifique sua resposta" no final, ouviu? É sim ou não.

\- Beleza, então responde: é ou não é difícil responder porque você não para de olhar pra mim?

\- Não é difícil. Feliz? Agora me responde, você tá flertando comigo? Você está me deixando confusa.

\- Sim, eu estou flertando com você. Há muito tempo. É óbvio. Entendeu agora?

\- Acho que sim.

A coreana permaneceu imóvel. Apesar dos anos de convivência com a amiga tornarem possível esse momento de silêncio não ser constrangedor, ela ainda não sabia exatamente como deveria prosseguir. Ela confirmou que era afim dela também, certo? Mas ficou claro que é recíproco? Deve ter ficado, Chaeyoung sabia que não engava ninguém no fim das contas.

_O que eu faço agora?_

Ela deveria se aproximar? Devia abraçar Mina? Devia sair correndo, talvez? Não sabia nem por onde começar depois de ter imaginado essa cena tantas vezes em sua cabeça.

Mina riu quando percebeu que mais uma vez a coreana se perdeu em seus pensamentos, e apenas a puxou pela nuca e finalmente a beijou. Antes de ter tempo de aprofundar o beijo, Chaeyoung a empurrou pelos ombros e a encarou de forma séria.

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - Mina perguntou um pouco assustada.

\- Você está bêbada?

\- Só um pouquinho, porque?

\- Não sei, eu gosto demais de você pra não ter certeza que você tem plena consciência do que está fazendo.

Mina sorriu aliviada e - talvez - um pouco mais apaixonada pela coreana depois disso.

\- Besta...é óbvio que eu tenho. Eu planejei essa tarde inteira na minha cabeça antes mesmo de te encontrar. Eu até sentei do seu lado ao invés de sentar do outro lado da mesa como sempre, só pra ter certeza que ia alcançar a sua boca quando você dessa abertura pra eu te beijar.

A expressão de Chaeyoung finalmente relaxou. Ela sorriu de forma sincera, como Mina tanto gostava de ver. 

\- Você fala essas coisas com muita certeza, Myoui. Como assim "quando" eu desse abertura? Quem garantiu que eu ia te dar essa abertura, pra começo de conversa?

\- A sua cara de trouxa.

Essa foi a vez de Mina soltar uma risadinha divertida. Não sorria mais daquele jeito sacana de antes, era um sorriso genuinamente alegre. Seus olhos praticamente fechavam quando ela ria assim.

_Isso é lindo de se ver._

Mina segurou o rosto da coreana com as duas mãos antes de voltar a beijá-la, sem nenhuma resistência dessa vez. Tudo aquilo era bom como ela bem imaginava que fosse. Então Chaeyoung realmente era do tipo que beija bem, se empolga e depois fica com vergonha. Mina, particularmente, ficou tão derretida pela garota ali, escondida em seu colo, que só conseguiu retribuir a ação com um beijo em sua bochecha.

Elas só se separaram quando ouviram as risadas - bem conhecidas, diga-se de passagem - vindas do outro lado da mesa.

\- Oi, casal! - Sana falou num tom meigo, e logo voltou a rir junto com Momo daquela situação.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?

_Nossa...a gente não notou as duas chegando perto da mesa? Como isso é possível? Elas não são nada discretas._

\- A gente viu você dando um toco nela antes de voltarem a se beijar ali do outro lado da rua e estamos esperando vocês pararem de trocar saliva desde então - foi a vez de Momo falar em meios as próprias gargalhadas. Elas claramente estavam bebendo em outro lugar antes de ir pra lá, era fácil ver como as duas já estavam vermelhas até o pescoço.

\- Sentem aí. Onde vocês estavam? - Mina não conseguia conter o sorrisinho em seu rosto, o que fez a coreana sorrir também.

\- A gente tava num rolê muito aleatório. Eu tenho muita fofoca pra fazer.

Sana desembestou a falar de várias pessoas, e as quatro continuaram sentadas naquele bar por mais algumas horas. Chaeyoung e Mina, apesar de estarem rindo com as amigas, continuaram trocando carinhos e beijos eventualmente. Esperaram muito tempo por isso para fingirem se importar com a presença das outras duas ali surtando toda a vez que elas se encostavam.

Era tudo perfeito. Perfeito pra car**ho, para ser mais exata.


End file.
